


Szene im Aufzug (oder im Treppenhaus?)

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Thiel, Boerne, ein Problem, ein Aufzug. Und zwischendurch auch immer mal ein Treppenhaus.Nach einigen stumm vorbeigezogenen Sekunden machte Thiel zwei kleine Schritte und lehnte sich gegen eine der Aufzugwände, rutschte hinunter in eine kauernde Position. Ohne einen Gedanken an seine schwarze Anzughose (oder auch seine nicht mehr ganz jungen Knie) zu verschwenden, kniete Boerne sich vor ihn hin. Das brachte ihm einen erstaunten Blick ein – die erste Emotion, die er heute an Thiel gesehen hatte.





	Szene im Aufzug (oder im Treppenhaus?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Hier endlich noch mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für die liebe cricri. Leider mit enormer Verspätung... Eine Geschichte, die zum Großteil in einem Fahrstuhl spielt, weil man das als Fanfiktion-Autor mal gemacht haben muss ;-) Ist nicht ganz so fluffig ausgefallen, wie zuerst geplant, hat dafür aber zumindest den Hauch eines Plots entwickelt. Ich hoffe, ich hab die Logikfehler raus und bitte um Verzeihung für seltsame kriminalistische Abläufe und andere holprige Stellen. Diesbezügliche Beschwerden werden akzeptiert und Kommentare aller Art wie immer gerne gelesen!

Zügigen Schrittes durchquerte Professor Boerne den Eingangsbereich des Polizeipräsidiums. Den Handwerkern, die rechts hinten an dem alten Aufzug zugange waren, schenkte er keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit, achtete aber darauf, über das seinen Weg kreuzende Kabel einen großen Schritt zu machen. Wie es sich zutrug, dass er trotzdem äußerst unelegant darüber stolperte und sich gerade noch fing, bevor er auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden landete, sollte ihm erst einige Minuten später klar werden. Zunächst einmal blieb er einen Moment verdutzt stehen und starrte sein auf dem glatten dunklen Fliesenboden absurd verzerrtes Spiegelbild an, das noch einige Sekundenbruchteile zuvor wild mit den Armen gerudert hatte.

Er blickte angestrengt nicht in Richtung der Handwerker, bekam aber trotzdem aus dem Augenwinkel mit, dass die beiden mehr schlecht als recht ein Grinsen unterdrückten und hob darauf in automatischer Reaktion in einer seiner arrogantesten Gesten das Kinn, bevor er hoch erhobenen Hauptes zum Treppenhaus hin davon stolzierte. Ein glucksendes Kichern folgte ihm nach. Dieses war es, was ihn, als er schon fast ganz oben im fünften Stock bei Hauptkommissar Thiel angekommen war, darauf brachte, dass die Schuld für seinen Fast-Fall eventuell bei den beiden Elektriker-Hanseln zu suchen war, welche ihm jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, vage bekannt vorkamen. Natürlich – der Firmenwagen mit dem albernen Werbespruch hatte doch auf dem Parkplatz gestanden, es handelte sich also um die gleichen zweifelhaft kompetenten Abzocker, deren Dienste er neulich hatte in Anspruch nehmen müssen. Da hatte wohl jemand mit seiner (aufgrund der minderwertig abgelieferten Arbeit absolut berechtigten) Kritik nicht angemessen umgehen können und ihm ein Bein – oder in diesem Fall ein Kabel – stellen müssen.

Er stieß Thiels Bürotür auf und begann, sich zu ereifern. Sein treuloser Nachbar hatte wie so oft leider keinerlei Verständnis für das, was der brillanteste Rechtsmediziner, den die Stadt Münster je gesehen hatte, so durchmachen musste, und schon gar keine Lust, sich in seinem Namen bei den beiden Arbeitern zu beschweren, die durchaus – durchaus, mein lieber Herr Thiel – in der Lage gewesen wären, ihm einen Krankenhausaufenthalt einzubrocken, hätte er nicht wie immer blitzschnell reagiert und…

Boernes Tirade lief ins Leere, als er merkte, dass Thiel ihn ganz eigentümlich ansah. Seine Verwunderung darüber wandelte sich direkt in Besorgnis, als sein Gegenüber müde Augen auf ihm ruhen ließ und fast tonlos murmelte:

„Heute nicht, Boerne."

Vergessen war das absolut unnötige Beschwerdegewitter, das er, wenn er ehrlich war, eigentlich auch seit Jahren nur dann noch aufziehen ließ, wenn Thiel in der Nähe war, weil er sich auf dessen Reaktionen freute. Boerne hob stattdessen ganz ungewöhnlich wortkarg eine Augenbraue in stummer Frage. Aber Thiel schüttelte nur den Kopf und winkte ab:

„Langer Tag.“

Boerne blickte über Thiels Schulter hin zu Frau Krusenstern, die eine unglückliche Grimasse schnitt und mit den Schultern zuckte. Ah. Sie wusste also auch nicht, was los war.

„Ja, ich komme ja eigentlich, um Sie abzuholen, nicht wahr?“, wandte er sich wieder an Thiel. Was dem natürlich schon bekannt war, eine vollkommen überflüssige Aussage also, aber der Kommissar machte ja keine Anstalten, sich gehbereit zu machen.

„Chef? Lassen Sie die Akten doch einfach so, ich räum das noch weg. Wollten Sie nicht los jetzt?“

Frau Krusenstern klang genau so hilflos, wie Boerne sich fühlte, als Thiel erst gar nicht und dann nur mit einem knappen Kopfnicken reagierte, sich seine Jacke von der Stuhllehne nahm und an Boerne vorbei zur Tür ging. Halb auf dem Gang fiel ihm noch ein „Tschüss, Nadeshda“ ein. Nach einem letzten fragenden Blick auf die so doch noch Angesprochene, die nur mit den Lippen die Worte „Keine Ahnung“ formte, machte Boerne auf dem Absatz kehrt und holte Thiel vor dem Aufzug wieder ein.

„Thiel, wollen wir nicht die Treppe nehmen, ich glaube der Fahrstuhl ist außer Be-“.

Er unterbrach sich, als der Fahrstuhl mit einem hellen Glockenton ankam. Mit einem leicht zischenden Schww-wp-Geräusch, das Boerne in besserer Laune immer unheimlich an Star Trek erinnerte, öffneten sich die Türen und Thiel schlurfte in die Aufzugkabine. Boerne schritt hinterher. Als sich die Türen wieder schlossen, aber keine Bewegung folgte, hob er dieses Mal gleich beide Augenbrauen und lehnte sich ein wenig vorwärts, um hinter Thiel die „EG“-Taste zu drücken. Der Einsatz seiner fragenden _Supercilia_ war jedoch vergebens, denn der kleine rundliche Mann, den Boerne normalerweise besser zu kennen glaubte als jeder andere, stand in sich zusammengesackt und dabei trotzdem noch seltsam steif da und blickte ihn nicht einmal an.

Boerne reichte es. Er packte den Hauptkommissar bestimmt bei den Schultern und begann so ruhig und eindringlich wie möglich (und war dabei stolz, dass seine Stimme ausnahmsweise kaum Ungeduld verriet):

„Thiel. Mein lieber Thiel. Sie sagen mir jetzt, was mit Ihnen los ist.“

Für seine Mühen bekam er einen trüben Blick und drei Worte zurück:

„Wissen Sie doch.“

Er wollte sich gerade lautstark und wortreich darüber auslassen, dass er wohl kaum fragen würde, wenn er auch nur die geringste Ahnung hätte, wie viele Läuse da warum über eine gewisse Leber gelaufen waren, da hielt der Fahrstuhl mit dem üblichen Ton und Thiel drehte sich zur Tür. Er nahm notgedrungen die Arme weg und drehte sich mit, da er nicht vorhatte, Thiels Ohr anzustarren.

Die Doppeltür blieb allerdings zu. Thiel schien ein wenig aus seiner unheimlichen Lethargie zu erwachen und drückte den Knopf mit den beiden voneinander wegzeigenden Pfeilen. Nichts. Dann die Knöpfe für die anderen Stockwerke nacheinander. Wieder nichts. Boerne klopfte und rief und erklärte zwischendurch nochmal einem weiterhin unbeteiligt wirkenden Thiel, dass da doch vorhin Reparaturarbeiten am Fahrstuhl gewesen waren. Auch nichts.

Keiner von ihnen drückte den Alarmknopf. Boerne nicht, weil ihn die viel dringendere Frage beschäftigte, was mit seinem…seinem…, ja mit Thiel eben los war, Thiel nicht, weil den offensichtlich in seinem momentanen Zustand nicht viel interessierte.

Nach einigen stumm vorbeigezogenen Sekunden machte Thiel zwei kleine Schritte und lehnte sich gegen eine der Aufzugwände, rutschte hinunter in eine kauernde Position. Ohne einen Gedanken an seine schwarze Anzughose (oder auch seine nicht mehr ganz jungen Knie) zu verschwenden, kniete Boerne sich vor ihn hin. Das brachte ihm einen erstaunten Blick ein – die erste Emotion, die er heute an Thiel gesehen hatte. Er atmete tief durch, setzte an... und schloss den Mund wieder. Wartete ab, so schwer es ihm fiel. Ein weiterer erstaunter Blick war sein Lohn.

Erst als seine Knieschmerzen schon pochten (was zugegebenermaßen nicht allzu lange gedauert hatte), begann Thiel zu reden.

„Ich sag Ihnen ja vermutlich nichts Neues, aber ich rechne jeden Moment damit, dass man mich in U-Haft steckt.“

Es kam nicht jeden Tag vor, dass einem Karl-Friedrich Boerne die Worte ausgingen. Aber jetzt war einer dieser seltenen Momente. Nach einem vermutlich entgeisterten Blick schüttelte er einfach stumm aber entschieden den Kopf. Er spürte, wie seine Brille verrutschte und rückte sie wieder gerade.

„Ach, tun Sie nicht so scheinheilig. Wütend sollt‘ ich sein auf Sie.“

Boerne wusste, dass es unfreiwillig komisch aussah, wenn er seine Augen so weit aufriss, wie er dies jetzt gerade tat. (Er hatte vor Jahren einmal im Zuge eines Versuchs, „normaler“ zu wirken, seine Gesichtsausdrücke vor dem Spiegel studiert). Aber ausnahmsweise war er sich keiner Schuld bewusst – ganz im Gegenteil – und konnte seinem Erstaunen auch nicht anders Ausdruck verleihen. Er war fest entschlossen, zu schweigen, bis er ein Bild von der Sache hatte.

„Man hat mich suspendiert. Ich stecke mit drin, haben sie gesagt. Ich bin… ich bin verdächtig. _Verdächtig_ , Boerne.“

Er bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, als er an seinen vor einer guten Stunde abgelieferten Obduktionsbericht dachte. Die Idioten hatten ja wohl hoffentlich alles gelesen und auch verstanden…

„Und warum? Na, Boerne, warum?“

Er würde den Blick nicht abwenden, auch wenn nun rasant das eben noch abwesende Schuldgefühl in ihm aufstieg, und mochte es noch so unsinnig sein. Schließlich hatte er…

„DNA am Tatort.“

Er hielt Blickkontakt, sah in grau verschleierte Augen, in die ein Funken schwarze Wut trat, nur um gleich wieder der verhassten Müdigkeit Platz zu machen.

„Und Sie hielten es nicht für nötig, mich zu informieren, Boerne? Ich hab‘ gedacht, dass wir… dass Sie…dass das…“

 _Dass das das Mindeste sein sollte, was ich für dich tun würde,_ ergänzte Boerne in Gedanken. _Aber Frau Klemm hatte mir doch versichert…_

Mit einem dumpfen Ton ließ Thiel sich aus seiner Kauerstellung heraus vollends nach hinten gegen die Wand rutschen und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Vorsichtig streckte Boerne eine Hand nach Thiels Schulter aus. Thiel schüttelte sie ab.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!“

Die halb gezischten, halb gebellten Worte hallten durch die Aufzugkabine und rüttelten in Boernes Kopf umher. Er zog die Hand zurück und brach sein Schweigen.

„Thiel. Haben Sie meine Bericht gelesen?“

Ungläubig blickte Thiel auf.

„Natürlich hab ich ihren Scheißbericht nicht gelesen.“

Seine Stimme wackelte etwas.

„Sonst hätte ich wenigstens verdammt noch mal gewusst, was auf mich zukommt.“

Unter den Umständen verzieh Boerne Thiel die Beleidigung seiner rechtsmedizinisch hochwertigen Arbeit und ging gleich zur Sache über.

„Nein, nein, hätten Sie nicht, das ist alles ein Missverständnis. Thiel. Hören Sie mir zu. Bitte.“

Auch ein Schnauben konnte ungläubig wirken, aber immerhin hob Thiel den Kopf wieder, den er gerade in den Armen vergraben hatte.

„Ja, ihre DNA wurde am Opfer gefunden. Ja, ich habe das selbstverständlich in meinen Bericht aufgenommen. Nein, ich spekuliere üblicherweise nicht zu Tathergang und Identität des Täters, das ist nicht Aufgabe der Rechtsmedizin – schauen Sie nicht so Thiel, zumindest in meinem _Bericht_ spekuliere ich darüber normalerweise nicht. Nein, ich habe keinen Bericht abgeliefert, indem ich Sie einfach als Tatverdächtigen dastehen lasse. Ich habe ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass die schiere Menge an gefundener DNA Ihrer Person darauf hindeutet, dass die DNA-Spuren, oder sagen wir besser, die riesige DNA-Wolke, mit der ich es zu tun hatte, vom wahren Täter nachträglich angebracht wurde, um Sie in Verdacht zu bringen. Und dass ihre DNA nicht die einzige am Opfer entdeckte war, sodass Sie durchaus nicht der einzige Verdächtige sind. Was Sie alles wüssten, wenn sie meinen ‚Scheißbericht‘ gelesen hätten.“

Das hatte er sich jetzt nicht verkneifen können. Thiel schaute immer noch ungläubig drein, aber auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise als eben noch.

„Haben Sie denn mit Frau Klemm persönlich gesprochen?“, hakte Boerne nach.

„Am Telefon.“

„Und was genau hat sie gesagt?“

„Dass ich suspendiert bin. Weil ich verdächtig bin. Dass ich ja wissen würde, dass das ein Standardverfahren ist bei einer solchen Indizienlage… dass ihr die Hände gebunden sind… Oh.“

Es war ein „Mir geht ein Licht auf“- Oh. Boerne lächelte fast ein wenig.

„Ja, ‚oh‘, mein lieber Thiel. Natürlich muss unsere gute Frau Staatsanwalt so vorgehen, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass sie auch nur einen Moment glauben würde, sie hätten tatsächlich etwas mit der Ermordung dieser armen jungen Frau zu tun. Und noch viel weniger glaube ich das.“

Sie schauten sich einen Moment stumm an. Dann verzog sich Thiels über die Jahre so liebgewonnenes Gesicht zur Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Hm, nun ja, irgendwie hatte Boerne ja mit etwas größerer Erleichterung gerechnet. Überhaupt passte Thiels ganze Reaktion nicht, von Anfang an. Wieso hatte sich das Missverständnis nicht sofort geklärt, weil Thiel Frau Klemm empört versichert hatte, dass er bitteschön nichts mit diesem blutigen Mord zu tun hatte? Sein hochgeschätzter Hauptkommissar hatte doch sonst nie ein Problem damit, seine Meinung laut und deutlich kundzutun?

„Und was sagen Sie mir jetzt gerade nicht, Thiel?“

Thiel schluckte. Atmete tief durch. Dann strömten die Worte aus ihm heraus, als wäre er es – und nicht Boerne – der für seine ausufernden Sprechungetüme bekannt war.

„Hören Sie, Boerne, ich hab das niemand gesagt aber… ich weiß nicht, wo ich zur Tatzeit war. Filmriss. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich gestern in meine Wohnung gekommen bin. Ich erinnere mich an ein paar Glas Wein bei Ihnen und dann an gar nichts mehr, bis ich heute Morgen auf dem Sofa aufgewacht bin. Voll angezogen, bis auf die Schuhe. Und natürlich habe ich nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich in einem mir kaum vertrauten Stadtteil grundlos eine mir unbekannte Frau in ihrem eigenen Haus umgebracht habe, aber ich wusste nicht… ich wusste einfach nicht, was… Boerne?“

Diesmal sah Boerne sicherlich schuldbewusst aus. Wenn er nicht gar komplett rot geworden war. Er rutschte unruhig in eine andere Position und entlastete dabei endlich – endlich – seine Knie, indem er die Beine ein wenig zur Seite ausstreckte.

„Und was sagen Sie mir jetzt gerade nicht, Boerne?“

Thiels Stimme hatte ihre übliche ruhige Gefährlichkeit wieder, als er den Spieß umdrehte.

„Erinnern Sie sich an den Tee?“, begann Boerne und wunderte sich ein wenig, dass seine Stimme so kleinlaut klingen konnte.

Thiel kniff die Augen zusammen, runzelte die Stirn und nickte.

„Sie waren so fertig gestern und hatten sich mehr als einmal beschwert, dass Sie so schlecht schlafen, da dachte ich…“

„Boerne, Sie Idiot, sind sie wahnsinnig? Sie haben mir nicht ernsthaft ein Schlafmittel in diesen Tee gepackt! Ich hatte vier Gläser Wein vorher!“

Da war er wieder, der altbekannte aufbrausende Thiel. Auch wenn die Wirkung ein wenig dadurch geschmälert wurde, dass er auf dem schmuddeligen Boden eines Aufzugs saß, während er Boerne anfunkelte. Es blieb keine Zeit, sich darüber zu amüsieren. Boerne war wie so oft mit Selbstverteidigung beschäftigt.

„Wo denken Sie hin, Thiel, die Tropfen, die ich ihnen verabreicht habe, reagieren nicht mit Alkohol.“

„Ach? Na ganz offensichtlich haben sie ja wohl etwas zu gut gewirkt!“

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht bedacht hatte, dass sie die Tropfen zum ersten Mal…“

„Und wie bin ich verdammt noch mal angezogen auf meinem Sofa gelandet?“

„Ich, nun ja, ich habe Sie in Ihre Wohnung getragen…“

Thiel schüttelte wild den Kopf, als könne er damit die Worte ungehört machen, die ihm offensichtlich mehr als nur ein wenig absurd vorkamen.

„Aha. Und dann konnten Sie mich nicht bis in mein Schlafzimmer bringen? War ich Ihnen zu schwer, hm, Boerne?“

Boerne hatte noch nie mit einer solch absoluten Sicherheit gewusst, dass er knallrot angelaufen war. Er überlegte, ob er zugeben sollte, dass es ihm in seinem ebenfalls nicht mehr ganz nüchternen Zustand gestern in gewisser Weise wie ein Sakrileg vorgekommen wäre, Thiel in sein Schlafgemach zu bringen. Denn wenn er dieses jemals zusammen mit Thiel betreten sollte, dann wäre es ihm eindeutig lieber, wenn der Andere dabei wach wäre. Bevor er jedoch mit diesen Worten seinem von den Aufregungen des Tages schon schwer gebeutelten Gegenüber den nächsten Schock versetzten konnte, öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren.

Genau gleichzeitig drehten sie die Köpfe und blickten hoch in die verlegenen Gesichter zweier Handwerker. Wie viel hatten die mitgehört? So eine Aufzugtür war sicher nicht schalldicht. Und wieso war die Tür eigentlich nicht aufgegangen? Boerne sprang auf, um diesen beiden Stümpern die Leviten zu lesen, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass die Aussprachezeit mit Thiel durchaus hilfreich gewesen war. Der ältere der beiden hob nun auch schon an:

„Wir ham nur den Fahrstuhl eine Testfahrt machen lassen und sin‘ dann runter in‘ Keller und ham nochmal abgstellt und sin dann kurz raus…“

„Eine rauchen.“, ergänze Thiel den Satz, der sich ein wenig im Nichts verloren hatte, während er Boernes ausgestreckte Hand akzeptierte, sich leicht ächzend vom Boden erhob und seine Jeans abklopfte. Boerne hatte dies bei seinem Anzug schon als verlorene Liebesmüh aufgegeben. Die Handwerker nickten und schauten zerknirscht.

„Lassen Se gut sein. Wir sind ja wieder rausgekommen.“, meinte Thiel weiter und hielt Boerne mit einer kurzen Berührung am Arm davon ab, dem etwas weniger Gemäßigtes hinzuzufügen. Er wäre durchaus bereit gewesen, diesen üblen Kabelstolperfallenlegern auch beim Aufzugabschalten böse Absicht zu unterstellen. Aber er war abgelenkt, denn Thiels Hand lag schon wieder auf seinem Arm.

„Kommen Sie, Boerne.“

Und Boerne kam nach einem letzten bösen Blick in Richtung der beiden Elektriker mit. Allerdings blieb Thiel nach wenigen Metern abrupt wieder stehen.

„Ich hab Nadeshda nichts von der Suspendierung gesagt. Mensch, das muss die doch sofort wissen.“

Boerne machte kehrt und zog Thiel fünf Stockwerke das Treppenhaus hinauf („Nein, Thiel, wir fahren nicht noch einmal mit diesem unglückseligen Fahrstuhl“). Oben angekommen erklärte Thiel Frau Krusenstern, was Sache war und schaffte es sogar recht geschickt, sich darum herumzureden, als sie fragte, warum Thiel sie nicht gleich informiert hatte. Boerne war ihm dankbar, dass er seinen Filmriss und vor allem dessen Auslöser mit keinem Wort erwähnte.

Nachdem der Fall nun an Frau Krusenstern abgegeben war – „Eigentlich hätte Frau Klemm mich ja gleich informieren müssen, aber das zeigt doch, dass sie sich trotz dieser blöden Sache auf Sie verlässt. Aber bitte lassen Sie dieses Mal die Finger von den Ermittlungen, Chef, wir kriegen dieses Schwein schon, das versprech ich Ihnen“ –  verabschiedete sich Thiel mit ein paar letzten Ratschlägen und hatte beim Gehen schon wieder seine Hand auf Boernes Arm. Nicht, dass er vorhatte, sich darüber zu beschweren.

Diesmal zog Thiel Boerne durchs Treppenhaus.

„Na los, kommen Sie, ich freu‘ mich drauf, Sie wegen der Schlaftropfen noch ordentlich zusammenzustauchen, sobald wir zu Hause sind, Sie angeblicher Arzt. Tote Patienten beschweren sich halt nicht, ne, Boerne?“

Boerne konnte nicht anders, als empört nach Luft zu schnappen und ihr übliches Geplänkel fortzuführen. Dass er dabei übers ganze Gesicht strahlte und möglichst unauffällig eine Hand auf Thiels Rücken legte, tat dem Ganzen ja keinen Abbruch.

Und er hatte auch keineswegs etwas dagegen einzuwenden, als Thiel seinen unfreiwilligen Urlaub zum größten Teil in Boernes Wohnzimmer und Küche verbrachte, oder als Thiel ihn, als Boerne zwei Tage später Frau Klemms Anruf zur Verhaftung des Täters wiedergab, spontan umarmte, oder als diese Umarmung in einem Kuss endete, oder als sie kurz darauf tatsächlich zusammen ein Schlafzimmer betraten.

Als er das nächste Mal Thiel im Präsidium abholte, nahmen sie auf sein Geheiß hin extra den Fahrstuhl, weil Boerne gerne ein bisschen Zeit zum Knutschen haben wollte. Dass sie darüber das Aussteigen vergaßen und sich die Türen in einem anderen Stockwerk öffneten, um eine verdutzte Frau Klemm einzulassen, war so nicht geplant, aber Boerne war das herzlich egal. Thiel lief zwar ein bisschen rot an und gab vor, anderer Meinung zu sein, während er Boerne hinter sich herzog, aber eigentlich auch nur, um ihre mindestens einmal am Tag obligatorische freundliche Zankerei zu beginnen.

Laut hallte die Diskussion durchs Treppenhaus.


End file.
